


欲望与诉求

by lin1015



Category: zsww
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22335766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lin1015/pseuds/lin1015
Relationships: 王一博, 肖战 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	欲望与诉求

1.  
王一博能感觉到自己手下的炽热，咽了咽口水，想要把手伸回来，肖战一下子扣住他的手，“ 狗崽崽，我在向你证明我只喜欢你呀。” 

肖战笑眯眯的看着王一博，“ 你又胡说八道什么” 手拿不出来本来就有点害羞，偏偏肖战还得聊骚。

“ 没有，我在向你证明我只对你有欲望，况且我们都那么久没见了，你不想要吗？” 肖战凑近王一博，把头埋进颈里闷声闷气。

“ 我…” 王一博没法否认肖战的话，他们很久没见了，身体总比他的嘴巴诚实的多，从肖战亲吻他开始，他就已经能感觉到身体的变化。

肖战知道他不好意思，没说什么，舔了舔他的锁骨，“ 乖，都交给我好吗？” 把手从裆下拿开，变成十指相扣，另一只手揉捏着一博的耳垂，一啄一啄的亲着一博的嘴唇，一博没有反驳什么。

在肖战凑近亲吻的时候还将丁香小舌伸出舔了舔肖战的嘴唇，这让肖战非常惊讶。

因为年纪小脸皮薄，在床上引诱角色的总是肖战，即便是呻吟也是很小声，“ 狗崽崽真乖啊。” 王一博炸毛用手指掐着肖战的腰侧，“ 小朋友提醒我了，中途不应该出现扫兴的行为。” 

2.  
话音还未落，肖战就把自己之前放在床头的领带拿过来绑住了王一博的手，打了死结却又没有很用力，小朋友皮薄，平时滑滑板跳舞还是床笫之事，稍微用力痕迹就可以留很久。

这让肖战的占有欲得到了很好的满足，狗崽崽怕生不怎么和陌生人交流，但这并不能掩盖他的光芒，只有盖上属于自己的标记别人才能知难而退。

“ 不是，你在干什么？” 肖战用的力气不大，但是这不代表王一博可以从领带中逃脱，王一博气的用脚踢了肖战，“ 嗯？狗崽崽是想腿也被绑起来吗？好吧，那我就满足你这个愿望吧。”

肖战笑眯眯的拍了拍王一博的头，穿着扣子全开的衬衫去床头柜翻了翻，从底部翻出上次他们圣诞节制作圣诞树剩下的红绳子。

王一博可不是容易服从的人，他在肖战靠近时就一直用脚踢肖战，肖战左躲右闪还是被踢了一脚，“ 嘶…” 没想到这狗崽崽力气还挺大，王一博却因为踢中了肖战有点过意不去，一下子顿住了。

肖战趁机握住他的脚，在白皙突出的脚踝上吻了吻后绑在了床的支架上，这下好了王一博彻底动不了了，咬牙切齿的看着肖战，眼神里透露着“ 你要敢亲我我就咬死你。” 

“ 哈哈哈哈狗崽崽别光咬舌头啊，还有其他地方需要你咬呢，不过伤害了它你下半生就没有性福了。” 肖战一边调戏王一博一边哈哈大笑。

3.  
等王一博反应过来的时候衣服已经被脱光了，自己的xing 器也被他握在在手里，只是普普通通的握没有任何动作，这让王一博不好受了，都是男人，该有的欲望还是有，况且那是自己心上人。

红着眼角盯着肖战，肖战觉得这有点像一只小奶狗被抢走了自己最喜欢的东西，而小奶狗只是可怜兮兮的瞪着圆润的眼睛盯着来者。

肖战假装没看见，从管状的物体中挤出一些白色的膏体，将手顺着股沟滑下去，一点一点的将洞里的皱褶打开，到底是顾忌小朋友太久没做，只能硬生生的憋着滚烫的xing 器带来的一阵阵欲望，欲望叫嚣着贯穿眼前的人，要看到他纤细的腰肢在摆动，要看到他嫣红的嘴唇在呻吟。

王一博却没注意到这些，前后的空虚让他有些难受，眼一闭心一硬，“ 肖战你能不能快点？要我给你买点补品补补吗？” 肖战动作停止了，和王一博眼对着眼，“ 那老王一会儿可别喊停啊？”

肖战打定主意，必须让小朋友吃吃苦头，想到这自己也不犹豫了，将硬的发烫的xing qing 对准穴口准备顶了进去，王一博全身绷紧，可铃口却被肖战堵住了，“ 你…你又想干什么？”

王一博不想说太多话，因为那可能会导致自己忍不住呻吟出来，肖战知道他为什么不说话，吻了吻嘴角，“ 叫出来好不好狗崽崽，我喜欢听见你叫。” 

王一博直接咬住了他的肩膀，这么用力肯定留下痕迹了吧，可肖战不在乎，床笫之事本就要留下痕迹。

4.  
好吧，既然你不愿意叫那我就自己想办法让你叫出声了，肖战用手把王一博的腰肢紧紧的压在床上开始进行九浅一深的活动，王一博可能是忍不住了，嘤了一声，随后又把嘴巴闭紧，呦还挺能忍。

肖战解开脚上的红绳，把无力的王一博拦了起来，期间自己的xing器又开始涨大了，身上的小朋友明显有点呆愣住了，“ 小朋友，还没完呢。你可要忍住了。” 

肖战一边说话一边把王一博腰上的手松开，王一博直接下落，那东西直接顶到了最深处，王一博忍不住扬起脖子发出了呻吟，且不是刚开口就停止的那种，“ 看来狗崽崽是忍不住了？” 

肖战满意了，动作也开始逐渐变得有点安抚的意味，“好了，狗崽崽，以后可不要随便和除了我之外的别人吃饭，不能拒绝的要及时和我说哦。”

美味的食物只有细品才能察觉其中的滋味，肖战就不是粗鲁的人，抱着人从额头一直吻到脊椎骨，“ 乖孩子。”


End file.
